


Trust

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Prompt from https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/79426.html?thread=300841794#cmt300841794
Relationships: Bhelen Aeducan/Rica Brosca
Kudos: 3





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/79426.html?thread=300841794#cmt300841794

It had been an accident the first time. The cover tangled round Bhelens arm and she took advantage of his distraction. It’d taken him a while to get himself free - from what she could see he hadn’t been trying very hard.

It was probably an accident the first time, he’d reached out to tug the covers aside and gotten tangled. Rica took advantage of the moment to take control. He should have protested, except it had been so nice to just lie there and feel that he’d feigned being stuck for just a little longer.

\---

The second time she most definitely meant to tie his hands up while he was still half asleep. She’d call it a test if he asked. (He never did). He’d been surprised more than anything. Blinking sleepily at her as his mind woke up enough to catch up with other parts of his body.

The second time he was still tired, it took a long time to piece together why his arms weren’t obeying his brain. He really should have talked to her, told her that she shouldn’t do that, but the feeling was back again, the one that left him so calm and relaxed. He wanted to hold onto it for as long as he could.

\---

The third time he’d handed her a length of rope. He’d had to hold his hands out before she realised what she was meant to do with it. She hadn’t exactly been expecting him to want to be tied up again. She’d just thought he was humouring her the last time.

The third time he’d waited for days to see what she’d do, waited long enough that he got impatient when she didn’t try again and he couldn’t find that calm. He wordlessly held out a length of rope, and then when she didn’t seem to get the hint he held out his wrists. 

\---

The fourth time she came prepared with a soft leather collar the merchant had no doubt thought was for her given the lecherous grin she’d been given. It wasn’t hard to tell that she was a Noble hunter, most merchants knew even a casteless brand could be a good customer if they had a wealthy patron. She’d also got a few lessons on how to tie somebody up. Her sister had raised an eyebrow but taught her without protest. Bhelen had certainly been surprised when she secured his arms behind his back and added the collar. He made sure to put the collar away with the rope in one of his chests when they were done.

The fourth time he opened the chest and pulled the rope out she smiled and bound his arms behind his back without any prompting. She took her time, the rope winding round till he knew without testing it there would be no give. She’d clearly found somebody to teach her and he absently wondered if they’d asked why she wanted to know. The collar settling round his neck had been a surprise and he’d drawn in a breath, his eyes sliding closed as the buckle was fastened. The tug at his neck was new, and good. He made sure that he put the collar into the chest while she was watching.

\---

The fifth time she decided rope wasn’t secure enough without leaving obvious marks and while she’d love to mark him like that, his rank was just a little too high to be doing it safely. She added cuffs for both ankle and wrist from the same merchant she went to last time. They’d be nice and soft on the skin without leaving any evidence. Bhelen certainly thoroughly tested the merchants claim that they were strong and well made. (They were). Rica had been delighted at how well they worked. So had Bhelen, once he got over the fact that he was bound hand and foot on his own bed and actually couldn’t get free. They went into the chest too.

The fifth time she shook her head when he brought out the rope. He didn’t have a chance to be dismayed as he stared at the leather and chain she had freed from a wrapped package. He didn’t expect them to be so well made given how delicate the chain appeared. He should have been afraid, or outraged perhaps, that he was essentially helpless with a brand who had access to however many weapons he had in his room. He wasn’t. Isn’t. He knows she won’t hurt him. He realised later, when he’s thinking straight again that this must be what trust is.

\---

The sixth time she brought a pot of oil and a small stone plug. His face had been a picture when she placed them in front of him. He’d blinked. Looked down at them, up at her, back down at them. The chain linking his wrists behind his back and to his collar had jangled. Rica had smiled and made a motion with one finger. He turned over without a protest. She took her time. Nothing was ever certain and she was going to enjoy the power she held over him while it lasted. After all, what was not to like about having a Prince on his knees and obeying her every command. The chest by this point was starting to get quite full.

The sixth time he hummed happily as he knelt before her, waiting for her to command him. He didn’t expect to be presented with… That. He stared up at her, he wasn’t sure what to say and his eyes returned to the pot of oil and the smooth stone plug. He has to admit, her taste in colour and material is exquisite. He shifted, anticipation and trepidation settling in his gut in a strange swirling mess of emotion and he looked up again. She didn’t speak, just twirled a finger, as if she expected him to obey without the need for words. He turned round, settling into the pillows, because he trusts her. He reminds himself when they’re done, that he needs to get a bigger chest to store things in.

\---

She stopped counting after that. They also had to start using a bigger chest. And the merchant gave her good rates for her continued custom.

He stopped counting after that. He commissioned a bigger chest with compartments to store things in. It was a good idea as she seemed to enjoy surprising him with new purchases.


End file.
